Volver a casa (One Short)
by ghmarta
Summary: Damon estaba sentado sobre el capó de su coche, frente por frente del cartel que daba la bienvenida a Mystic Falls, preguntándose si se atrevería a cruzar el límite o no, si podría volver a enfrentarse a sus demonios. Por sí solo nunca hubiera tomado una decisión, suerte que apareció una chica para ayudarle. AU (TODOS HUMANOS) DELENA


**Los Reyes Magos me han encargado este fic para vosotros. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

 **One Short**

 **Delena**

 **AU (Todos Humanos)**

 **Sinopsis: Damon estaba sentado sobre el capó de su coche, frente por frente del cartel que daba la bienvenida a Mystic Falls, preguntándose si se atrevería a cruzar el límite o no, si podría volver a enfrentarse a sus demonios. Por sí solo nunca hubiera tomado una decisión, suerte que apareció una chica para ayudarle.**

 **Los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen a L. J. Smith y a The CW.**

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

Una noche de Navidad, y tras un largo viaje de carretera, Damon Salvatore aparcó su coche justo en frente del cartel que daba la bienvenida a Mystic Falls. El chico salió del vehículo con una botella de bourbon en la mano y se sentó sobre el capó mirando el letrero, comenzando así su gran dilema: entrar o no entrar en Mystic Falls.

Por su parte, Elena Gilbert, quien había estado fuera del pueblo por varias semanas ocupada preparándose el doctorado en medicina, regresaba a Mystic Falls esa misma noche para pasar el fin de semana con su familia. Al ver un vehículo aparcado en medio de la solitaria carretera, detuvo el suyo justo al lado de este.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó la joven al bajar la ventanilla-. ¿Se te ha estropeado el coche?

-El coche va bien, gracias.

El chico de ojos azules se veía tan abatido que Elena sintió la necesidad de hacer algo para animarle. Aparcó el coche a un lado sin que estorbase el paso –aunque estaba bastante convencida de que no pasaría ningún coche a esas horas-, salió del vehículo y fue donde el chico, quien le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentase a su lado.

-No, gracias -rechazó la joven educadamente la botella que él le ofreció.

Damon dio un largo trago y miró el cartel del pueblo como si se tratase de su mayor enemigo.

-No te atreves a cruzar el límite, ¿eh?

-No quiero hacerlo –respondió el chico con voz apagada-. No quiero volver allí. Dejé Mystic Falls hace años. Odio este pueblo y los recuerdos que se asocian a él.

-Entonces, debe haber pasado algo importante para que estés aquí ahora convenciéndote para regresar.

-Mi hermano acaba de ser padre. Hace tiempo que perdí el contacto con él, pero aun así quiere presentarme a su familia.

-Entrar en el pueblo te haría reconciliarte con tu hermano -comprendió ella su lucha-, pero también volverían todos esos malos recuerdos.

-Exacto.

-¿Sabes? No existen fronteras físicas para los recuerdos, créeme, estudio Medicina. Esos malos momentos te atormentan siempre. Estés donde estés, regresar a Mystic Falls solo avivaría la nitidez de estos.

No queriendo responder a eso, Damon se tomó un largo trago de su botella en silencio.

-Sino es mucho preguntar –continuó hablando la joven con curiosidad-, ¿cuáles son esos recuerdos que te hicieron marcharte de ese modo?

-Maté a mis padres. Yo conducía el coche...

Elena suspiró aliviada porque, por un momento, había pensado que se trataba de un asesino psicópata.

-Volvíamos a casa cuando mi coche chocó contra otro –contó él-. El primer personal médico que me atendió era novato y no cayó en tomarme una muestra de sangre para hacer pruebas de toxicología y después tuvieron que operarme varias veces y hacerme trasfusiones de sangre, por lo que ya no podían hacérmelas. De haberlo hecho, me habrían detenido, porque iba bastante borracho.

"La policía investigó el accidente pero no tenían mucho de dónde tirar, los coches estaban destrozados y yo era el único superviviente. Dieren mi confesión como nula al declarar un psicólogo que me culpaba a mí mismo de la muerte de mis padres. Al otro conductor, un chico de 16 años, le hicieron una prueba de toxicología postmortem y dio positivo en alcohol, por lo que concluyeron que fue él el culpable.

-Fue un accidente.

-Yo lo provoqué –insistió Damon-. No tenía que haber conducido y, desde luego, tenía que haber mirado la carretera en todo momento en lugar de ir discutiendo con mi padre.

-¿Tu hermano te culpa de sus muertes? ¿Por eso os distanciasteis?

-Habría sido más fácil si me hubiese culpado. Pero no, él fue demasiado comprensivo. Con todo.

"Nunca me echó en cara nada, ni siquiera cuando rechacé tener su custodia. Yo acababa de cumplir los 18 y no teníamos parientes cercanos. Stefan era un crío de 15 años, no estaba preparado para hacerme cargo de él. No podía ni mirarle a la cara sin pensar que le había jodido la vida.

-Así que, optaste por irte –intuyó la chica.

-Tenía que hacerlo. Stefan iba a estar mucho mejor sin mí.

-Pero, ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Has estado mejor sin él?

-Eso no importa, no merezco estar bien.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos, hasta que Elena intervino finalmente.

-Dices que tu hermano se llama Stefan –cayó en la cuenta ella de la coincidencia, pues ese nombre no era muy común por allí-. ¿Stefan Salvatore?

-¿Le conoces?

-Vamos al mismo sitio. Puedo llevarte si quieres.

-Prefiero que me guíes con el coche.

-No sé si estás en condiciones para conducir.

Damon se sentía sobrio, tampoco había bebido tanto, pero sabía que no debía tentar a la suerte.

-¿Y qué hay de mi coche?

-Llamaré a alguien para que venga a por él –prometió la joven, quien le hizo un gesto con la mano invitándole a entrar en su coche-. Por cierto, me llamo Elena.

-Yo soy Damon.

Sin intercambiar muchas palabras, la chica Gilbert condujo hacia la mansión Salvatore.

 **0000**

Al ver a Damon tan nervioso cuando salieron del coche al llegar a su destino, Elena no dudó en agarrarse de su brazo y darle un ligero apretón en señal de apoyo.

-Gracias -le susurró él dedicándole una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Estás listo para entrar?

-No, pero tengo que hacerlo.

-Estaré a tu lado en todo momento, todo irá bien.

La chica tocó el timbre y unos segundos después, los cuales fueron interminables para Damon, alguien abrió la puerta mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-¡Elena! -saludó una mujer con alegría, abrazándola con fuerza-. No te esperábamos tan pronto.

Al romper el abrazo, la anfitriona se dio cuenta de que esta estaba acompañada.

-Ah, hola...

-Él es Damon -le presentó Elena a la mujer-. Damon, ella es mi prima Katherine, la esposa de Stefan.

-Veo que mi hermano tiene buen gusto con las mujeres. Un placer conocerte y enhorabuena por el bebé.

-Gr-gracias –tartamudeó esta nerviosa por su presencia-. Lo siento, es que no... Stefan no me dijo que vendrías.

-Si te soy sincero, ni yo mismo estaba seguro.

-Bueno, pero estás aquí. Steff estará encantado de verte, habla mucho de ti.

Katherine les animó a pasar dentro y comenzó a caminar animadamente hacia el salón, dejando a la pareja atrás. Damon estaba inseguro a la hora de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

-Tranquilo -le susurró con voz dulce Elena, agarrándose de nuevo a su brazo-. Es hora de volver a casa.

El chico asintió en silencio y se dejó arrastrar por esta, reuniéndose con el matrimonio en el amplio salón. A Stefan se le iluminó el rostro al ver a su hermano.

-Damon... -murmuró él incapaz de decir gran cosa por la emoción.

-Hola, hermano.

Stefan le abrazó fuertemente, conteniendo las lágrimas de la emoción al igual que Damon.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí.

-He vuelto, Steff. He vuelto.

Solo cuando rompieron el abrazo, el menor de los Salvatore se dio cuando de la presencia de Elena, a quien le dio un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

-Hola, enana –le saludó Stefan dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-De enana nada, que soy mayor que tú.

-Solo unos meses, pero yo soy más maduro.

-Ser padre no te da puntos extras.

El pique entre ambos provocó la risa de todos.

-¿Quieres conocer a mi hija? -le propuso Stefan a su hermano.

Damon asintió en silencio y fue con él, quien cogió al bebé de un carrito y se lo colocó a Damon en los brazos, quien se sentó en el sofá por miedo a que se le cayese el bebé. Stefan se sentó a su lado.

-Se llama Rebekah, como mamá.

La mirada de Damon se oscureció en el acto y sintió como si la culpa hiciese que el bebé le quemase entre sus manos.

-No puedo hacer esto -dijo él rápidamente, devolviéndole la niña a su hermano y saliendo de allí.

-¡Damon!

Stefan hizo el intento por seguirle pero Elena le detuvo.

-Déjalo, ya voy yo.

Elena salió apresuradamente de la casa, encontrándose a Damon sentado en las escaleras de la entrada, contemplando apenado las estrellas. La chica se sentó a su lado y posó una mano en su espalda, frotándole cariñosamente en señal de apoyo.

-Mis padres también murieron en un accidente de coche -le confesó ella-. Yo iba con ellos. Al principio me culpaba porque sino hubiesen ido a recogerme de una fiesta aquel día, su coche no se hubiese precipitado por el puente Wickery.

"Pero más tarde comprendí que los accidentes ocurren, que no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo. Yo no quise que murieran, no era mi intención ni mucho menos.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Mi punto es... Que ninguno de nosotros matamos a nuestros padres, fueron accidentes.

-Elena, yo... Agradezco tu intento, pero eso no arregla lo que hice. Le quité a Stefan sus padres y a ese bebé sus abuelos.

-Y por tu cabezonería también les estás quitando un hermano y un tío.

Damon sollozó levemente y en silencio, no queriendo que Elena se diese cuenta; pero, cuando esta le vio, le abrazó protectoramente, haciéndole recostar la cabeza en su pecho. El chico se resistió al principio, pero sentaba tan bien que correspondió su abrazo.

-Déjame ayudarte -le pidió ella acariciándole el cabello con cariño.

-¿Por qué haces esto por mí? No me conoces.

-Supongo que me gustan las causas perdidas, los chicos con vidas difíciles.

Confuso por su confesión, Damon se separó levemente de la joven para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Te gusto?

-¿Estás de broma? –la devolvió la pregunta ella-. Pues claro que sí.

-Es una locura que alguien sienta algo por mí.

-Pues entonces, debo estar para que me internen, porque me gustas muchísimo.

Sin pensarlo ni por un segundo, Damon se lanzó a sus labios y Elena enterró sus manos en el cabello de este para profundizar el beso. La pareja se estuvo besando hasta que un carraspeo a sus espaldas les interrumpió.

-Venía a ver cómo estabais -se explicó Katherine con una sonrisa divertida-, pero veo que estáis muy bien. En fin... Cuando estéis listos, os esperamos dentro.

Nada más irse su prima, Elena se pegó más a Damon para llamar su atención y la dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. Este se giró para volver a mirarla a los ojos, le recogió un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y le dio un corto beso en los labios para después apoyar su frente contra la de ella.

-¿Ha merecido la pena volver a Mystic Falls?

-Ni te imaginas cuánto -sonrió él, volviendo a unir sus labios en un romántico beso-. Venga, volvamos a dentro.

La chica asintió conforme y regresaron al interior de la casa con sus manos entrelazadas.

-Disculpad mi comportamiento de antes -le dijo Damon a su hermano y a su cuñada.

-No pasa nada -le dijo Stefan-. Lo que importa es que estás aquí.

 **0000**

Damon no tenía pensado quedarse por mucho tiempo con su familia pero, a insistencia de estos, se quedó a comer.

En un momento durante la cena, el chico cogió a Elena de la mano por debajo de la mesa buscando fuerzas para escuchar a Stefan hablar de su vida después de que él se fuera. La joven Gilbert no solo no rechazó su gesto, sino que además entrelazó sus manos y las apoyó sobre su regazo. Con ese pretexto, la pareja se pasó el resto de la velada haciendo manitas, incluso en los momentos en los que no estaban hablando de temas incómodos para Damon. El matrimonio, consciente de la complicidad entre ambos, sonrió ampliamente al verles tan felices.

-¿Os quedáis a pasar la noche? -les propuso Katherine-. Es muy tarde y no es buena idea conducir de noche.

-Me has convencido -asintió Elena sonriente.

-No sé yo sí... -murmuró Damon-. No quiero causar molestias.

-No digas tonterías -le dijo su hermano-. Estamos encantados de tenerte aquí.

 **0000**

Mientras los chicos fregaban los platos de la cena, Elena acompañó a su prima a llevar al bebé a dormir, algo que aprovechó esta última para sonsacarle información a la otra.

-Así que Damon y tú, ¿eh? -preguntó Katherine con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Eso parece, sí.

-No sabía que os conocíais.

-Y no lo hacíamos. Me encontré esta noche con él a la entrada del pueblo.

-¿Le conoces de un par de horas y ya le miras como si fuese la persona más importante en tu vida? Pues sí que te ha calado hondo. No te culpo, está bastante bueno.

-¡Kath, que estás casada! -le regañó divertida su prima.

-Eso no significa que no tenga ojos...

-Damon es más que una cara bonita y unos increíbles ojos azules.

-Lo sé, por eso me alegro por ti. Hacéis muy buena pareja.

-Kath…

-Voy a mostrarte cuál es tu cuarto –le interrumpió esta, no queriendo oír sus quejas.

Las chicas se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones de invitados, donde Katherine sacó mantas de un ropero para dárselas.

-Estas casas antiguas son muy frías por la noche.

-No es la primera vez que paso aquí la noche, Kath –le recordó la chica Gilbert a su prima.

-Pues, en ese caso, deberías saber que la habitación de Damon es la del fondo del pasillo de la izquierda -le dijo Katherine de forma cómplice, guiñándole un ojo-. Por si te apetece ir a darle las buenas noches y eso.

-No pienso acostarme con él esta noche si es lo que estás insinuando, le acabo de conocer. Y menos aún voy a hacerlo en tu casa.

-Venga, Lena, no seas tan mojigata. Os habéis pasado toda la cena haciendo manitas, estás como loca por tirarte a su cuello. No te preocupes por nosotros, las paredes son sólidas. Si cerráis la puerta, no escucharemos nada.

 **0000**

Como Elena vivía en un apartamento bastante cálido en invierno, sus pijamas consistían en shorts y camisetas de tirantes. Después de todo, le vendría muy bien la cantidad de mantas que su prima le había dado… Aunque ni estar cubierta con cientos de mantas le ayudó a conciliar el sueño.

Harta de dar vueltas en la cama, Elena se levantó y salió al pasillo, comenzando a andar sin darse cuenta de que sus pasos le condujeron a la habitación de Damon. Estaba indecisa en llamar, cuando la puerta se abrió y la recibió un Damon sin camiseta y llevando tan solo unos bóxers negros.

-No quería despertarte -murmuró ella nerviosa.

-Tranquila, estaba despierto.

Damon se hizo a un lado y le dejó pasar, cerrando la puerta tras entrar la chica a la habitación.

-Vaya, nunca antes había visto este dormitorio… -se sorprendió Elena de lo amplio de era y de la extraña decoración, para nada del estilo conservador de Stefan.

-Yo no la pisaba en años –comentó el chico perdido en sus pensamientos-. Stefan no ha movido nada de su sitio.

-Siempre ha tenido esperanzas de que volvieses.

-Es un gran chico.

-Igual que tú -le aseguró Elena posando una mano en su mejilla para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Por qué has venido a mi habitación?

-No podía dormir.

-¿Demasiado duro el colchón? Las habitaciones de invitados son un asco.

-No, no es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-No podía dejar de pensar en ti.

-Ah...

-Lo siento, a veces soy demasiado lanzada -se disculpó ella dando unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse, tomándose esa exclamación como un rechazo.

-Espera -le pidió él tomándole de las manos y volviéndole a acercar a su cuerpo-. No me malinterpretes, es que... No me esperaba esa respuesta.

-¿Tanto te extraña que me sienta atraída por ti?

-Te he contado lo que hice, debería asquearte. En cambio, aquí estás... -susurró esto último con voz sensual acariciándole las caderas por debajo de la ropa-. Estás muy irresistible con esta ropa.

-Y lo dice el que va en bóxers.

-¿Te incomoda?

-Más bien todo lo contrario, pero...

-¿Pero qué? -le preguntó él con voz dulce acariciándole el rostro.

-Nunca me he acostado con un chico el mismo día de conocerle, soy más bien de las que esperan a tener varias citas antes.

-No haremos nada que no quieras hacer.

-La cosa es que... Sí quiero hacerlo.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-¿Yo te gusto, Damon? Porque no quiero que esto sea solo sexo.

-Por supuesto que me gustas, Elena. No te habría abierto mi corazón de esta forma sino sintiese algo muy fuerte por ti. Yo tampoco quiero que esto se quede en una noche de sexo, quiere que me des la oportunidad de conocerte, de enamorarte.

-Vas bien por ese camino -sonrió ella tímidamente, contagiándole la sonrisa al chico.

-Bueno es saberlo.

Tras compartir una intensa mirada, ambos se inclinaron para unir sus labios. Sin dejar de besarse y, mientras se desnudaban el uno al otro, se dejaron caer en la cama, donde se entregaron el una al otro de forma con mucha pasión y romanticismo.

Al terminar, Elena recostó la cabeza en el pecho del chico. Ambos respiraban de forma entrecorta debido al agotamiento físico.

-Quién me iba a decir a mí que hablar con un desconocido en medio de la carretera me haría llegar hasta aquí.

El comentario de la joven provocó la risa de Damon, quien le dio un dulce beso en la coronilla y la apretó más a su cuerpo.

-Hiciste algo muy temerario –le regañó él a medias-. Es peligroso hablar con desconocidos en medio de la nada.

-Eres demasiado guapo como para ser un asesino en serie -bromeó ella dándole un tierno beso en el pecho-. Aunque reconozco que, por un momento, lo temí.

-Así que te parecí peligroso, ¿eh?

-Mucho.

-Vas a saber lo que es ser peligroso.

Ni darle posibilidad de reaccionar, Damon se colocó encima de la chica y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Elena se retorció debajo de él, tratando de huir y sin parar de reír. La risa de esta era tan alta que Damon tuvo que silenciarla con sus labios, pasando así a compartir un beso por largo tiempo.

-Jamás pensé que volver a casa sería tan bueno –sonrió el chico al separarse para recobrar el aliento-. He hecho las paces con mi hermano y te he conocido.

-Qué suerte la tuya haberme encontrado -bromeó ella en tono divertido.

-La mayor suerte del mundo -dijo él antes de volver a unir sus labios en un romántico beso.

 **FIN**


End file.
